The story untold : sasuhina
by uchihahyuuga09
Summary: The final war gets over and so does the job. Now everyone gets a long holiday to enjoy. Naruto and his friends are super excited to have fun together. No matter what the next anime projects they have to deal with, they have their lives out of it too. This story shows this lives of theirs. So, lets go with the flow. Sasuhina discover themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The forth shinobi war is finally over. Everyone is now released from the infinite tsukuyomi thanks to the war heroes Naruto and Sasuke along with Sakura and Kakashi. Its a beautiful warm morning and the world gets up from a deep sleep.

CUT!

As the man with a rough grey hat and a khaki jacket shouts through his microphone, everyone arrange to get up and ease themselves to the comfortable places. It was a long tiring shoot and all the actors are exhausted. The crew members start to bring in some chairs, umbrellas, drinking water and other supplies to help the actors.

"Congratulations guys! Great job you all!"

The director raises his voice again on his microphone to get the attention. "That's a final pack up and we have a long break now". All the crew members along with the actors are happy to hear him and so they show their appreciations in their individual ways.

"Anosan Anosan!" The guy with blonde hair and big cheerful smile approaches towards the director. "Now that we have a long break, I am thinking of making a list of relaxing things to do" he explains with his cheerful voice. "Ah tell me about it" Director speaks with a sigh, "I wish I could too but now all these promotions and medias that I need to take care of". "Well, I am happy we did this" smiles at the blonde and the others near him "and thank you all for your hard work". After an hour or so, everyone is packed and ready to leave the spot greeting to see each other after the break.

All the crew members separate in their own familiar group thanking for the film shoot and making plans to do together later. The blonde walks off with his friends too.

"what a relief " the guy with tightly knotted black hair speaks "all those shots of war and fights were troublesome" he puts his hands behind his head and continues "but we did good no, Choji?" "Ah" Choji just puffs a sound as he is too tired to reply his best mate. "Jees..I was so bored of staying inside that cocoon" Tenten speaks "more over, the cocoon smelled weird" Ino adds making disgusted face. "Those smells are from the fibers and plastics that made it, and the paints as we can smell, right, Akamaru?" "umm" Akamaru agrees. "I can tell" giggles Sakura as she doesn't know how it feels like to stay inside those cocoons but can guess through Ino's face. "Right!" The blonde interrupts. " Lets make plans to have some fun during this break when we meet tonight" turns his head around " shall we guys?". "Sounds good, ya nice, ok" everyone accepts. "Sasuke?" Blonde asks with obvious voice turning towards Sasuke. "Hun! Ah, I just need a nice nap now" Sasuke speaks with his deep voice that he has. "That's a yes" Naruto speaks again with a pat on Sasuke's shoulder and continues "Its been months that we left Konoha for these episodes, we all deserve some naps, some treats, some getaways."

The friends make their way together to their village hidden in leaves with chitchats of the shooting and such. Hinata quietly listens to their conversation and participates in her own peaceful gestures that she does.

After some good hours of travel, they make their entrance to the Konoha gate receiving welcome greetings and sharing smiles with the villagers passing by. Cheerful and happening blonde gets the most of them of course being the lead character, well he deserves it.

"Hinata!" The beautiful pink haired lady speaks. "Can you walk with me till the Ninja academy junction today? I need to discuss some stuffs." "S-sure, Sakura chan!" Hinata replies with a smile. "Neji nishan and Lee kun are far behind us so I can go home with them when they arrive into the village." She adds.

"Later" Sasuke speaks and turns left from the first junction leaving everyone behind. "Sasuke! Make sure you get ready when I come to pick you up tonight!" Naruto shouts out loud at his best mate. "Make sure you don't shout too loud if am asleep you dope" Sasuke replies as he continues walking. " Hun! What's up Hinata?" Kiba asks with a surprise as she didn't turn along with Sasuke to reach the Hyuuga district. "Umm am g-gonna join you guys for some time." Hinata replies.

"Ah! Here we are." Sakura ssays as they reach Ninja Academy Stadium "Alright guys, we will see you all later" She greets her friends. "Yup, see you tonight, Sakura chan, Hinata!" Naruto replies. "Let me know when you get ready." Ino says turning towards Sakura "Yosh!" Sakura replies with a playful voice. Akamaru gently pushes Hinata to show his love as he always does before he leaves. "See you Akamaru" Hinata greets him patting his head. Everyone walks leaving Sakura and Hinata in there.

"Lets take a sit" Sakura says heading towards a wooden bench. "Sigh! I am so excited about the episodes we did" She says sitting down exausted.

"um" Hinata smiles sitting next to her.

Sakura turns towards Hinata"Hinata, I have been thinking of saying this since so long but.." She holds her voice and starts to think.

"W-what is it? Sakura chan!" Hinata asks.

"Well.." She turns to Hinata again and smiles "Its just about Sasuke kun."


	2. Chapter 2

After some seconds of silence, Sakura continues, " I don't understand what to do with that guy. He is never interested in much things. Even after all these shoots we did together, we didn't build up any friendship. I could never get a chance to get his attention. It feels like he hates me and that bothers me."

Hinata continues to look at Sakura with her sad expression.

Then Sakura puts her hand on Hinata's knee, "But you!" She continues with softer voice "You are his closest neighbor. You saw him grow up every day. You both belong to the similar clan and family. Perhaps that's why Sasuke kun is different with you Hinata."

"B-but we aren't so close either Sakura chan." Hinata says with her calm voice. "We just live in the neighborhood and share the same road home."

Then Sakura adds "I don't know how to put this. The only person he listens to is Naruto. And the only girl he seems to tolerate is you. Its useless to ask Naruto for this so am saying you to help me with him."

Hinata remains silent as she lowers her head slowly thinking about it.

"I really need your help. I really like Sasuke kun. please do this for me Hinata."

After a minute of thinking, Hinata speaks with nervous voice, "S-sakura chan, if I can help you with this in anyway, I sure will. B-but..h-how shall I"

"Don't worry, we can figure out some ways right." Sakura interrupts.

"I-I will sure help you if you n-need me Sakura chan" Hinata speaks as she puts her hand on top of Sakura's hand.

.

.

Its 7 in the evening, the colorful lamps are shining in the beautiful hyuuga streets. The aroma of fish cakes, stew, sukiyaki, and other dishes are oozing from the houses. The place is filled with sound of families gathering and preparing for dinner. Across the road is comparatively cold. The street lamps are just dim and the houses concrete. No one lives in those houses. There are memorial inscriptions in front of each blocks. The Uchiha district which was once the area of village security force is now like a memorial museum. Sasuke however, never agreed to sell this land for any purpose. He lives in one of those houses and takes care of the whole Uchiha district.

"Sasuke!..Oi!" Naruto shouts from the front yard. "Sasuke!" he rises his voice facing up towards his window when suddenly Sasuke slides his front door

"jeess Naruto! Did someone die?" he asks with annoyed voice.

"Na! You're ready!" Naruto speaks turning his head back down as he sees Sasuke all good to go.

"And you are alone?" Sasuke asks surprised.

"Hun! Ah Hinata will catch us, she was with Neji." Naruto explains while they start to walk.

As they come out of the Uchiha main gate, they wait for Hinata who is approaching from across the road.

"Gomen! H-hope you didn't have to w-wait too long." She speaks while she breaths too fast due to speed walking, "I was asking Neji nishan to join us but he said he will be little late." She continues.

"Never mind! Hinata chan" Blonde says with his big smile.

Hinata now seemed a little relieved and breathing normal. "H-hello Sasuke kun" she turns and greets him.

"How have you been" Sasuke asks turning towards her.

"Good t-thank you" Hinata replies with a little smile.

"Yoush! lets go" Naruto says as he starts to walk. Sasuke and Hinata follow him.

.

.

All the friends are already in their regular restaurant. Its their favorite gathering spot in the evening. The best thing is that its all traditional and they get to gather in their usual compartment and enjoy. Shikamaru and Choji have already ordered some pork chops, sake, sushi for everyone which is yet to be served.

"Minna" Naruto shouts sliding the wooden compartment door. "Hope we aren't too late" he says as he unties his shoelace. " Not really. The food isn't here yet." Kiba speaks with humor."

"H-hello everyone" Hinata enters followed by Sasuke. "Hi again Hinata, Sasuke kun" Sakura greets with a smile.

Everyone sits down and gets comfortable. As the food and drink is served, everyone starts to enjoy their pieces.

"Yumm, this is heaven" Choji talks enjoying his meal. Sikamaru sips his sake "there is nothing better than getting back home" he says tilting a little to rest his back on the cushion. "True guys, I felt so light and peaceful entering into my apartment after so long." Naruto says.

After two hours or so everyone is pretty much full and enjoying their sake. During this time, they have shared their shooting stories and personal experiences while doing it. Ino is resting against Sai because she is done eating and a little high on sake. Choji is still going on the pork chops. Shikamaru is helping choji sizzle his pork chops while sipping his drink consistently.

"You two look too cute together" Sakura says to Sai "I am a bit drunk but I know that you guys should stay like this in future too, after marriage too" she adds and Ino smiles still resting her head on his shoulder.

"Future!" Shino starts to talk and he is a little high too. " I wonder if I could see the future. What if we really have a ninja Goddess like Kaguya who wants to take all our ninjutshu like in the movie we played."

"Whaa!.. hell no...not now Shino" everyone shouts.

"Ou its just a story the director visualized which is totally inspired by our lives..baka" Kiba says, "and there are other movies to come in future, and loads of other stories".

"However, he really seem to get inspired by our ways of life. As he is an outsider, there is no ninjutshu or chakra forms that they practice. There are different cultures in different parts of the world.. Interesting!" Naruto talks.

.

While they all are talking, Hinata, who is sitting in between Kiba and Sasuke is quietly treating Akamaru who is behind her back playing with her.

"Hinata! Akamaru is always so attached to you. He seems comfortable in there." Sakura says squinting her eyes as she is drunk.

"H-he is comfortable to rest your back on his warm fur too Sakura chan."Hinata says and smiles "I think you should come here and rest with him."

She stands to switch place while Sakura crawls to get into her place.

End of chapter 2

...

Hi everyone, Am not a native English speaker so am sorry if there are mistakes. I am uploading this chapter as an experiment. I will see how I go with the rest. However, I don't make the characters do what they do. I feel like they are independent and individual in my world. I just like to write just like artist paints a mountain looking at it. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews will be much appreciated and it will be a reward for me. Please let me know what you think about the chapters.


End file.
